Key of Light
by Light Phoenix
Summary: A young boy is captured, tortured, and becomes a pawn in an evil prince.YAOI YYY SJ BR


Disclaimer: Yugi, Yami and all other character are property of their creator, not me.  
  
Hey everyone, check out the messed up story I got for you.  
  
**********************  
The small figure, covered in blood and rags, shivered and curled up into a tight, tiny ball. They were coming, even though he could not hear the sound of footsteps or see anything in darkness of his cell, he knew they were coming. Why couldn't they just forget about him? Why couldn't they let him die?  
  
There was the soft creaking sound of the iron door opening and an almost suffocating,bone chilling breeze filled the room. The tears began to fall down the boy's cheeks. They were here.  
  
called seven voices in unison.  
  
Shivering in fear, Yugi looked up at owners of the voices. No matter how many times he saw them, he could never get used to the sight. Their pure white faces stood out in the complete darkness as if they glowed. The seven of them all looked alike, with paper thin lips, white, pupil-less eyes, and bald heads. They were the ones who attacked his home, killed his family, and took him away to be tortured for reasons he did not understand.  
  
Why are you doing this to me? asked Yugi fighting back tears. The men just clucked.  
  
Have you forgotten, little one? answered the leader. We need to break you so will can serve our master. Slowly he began to approach the terrified child, its deathly pale hand reaching for him.''  
  
What does he want with me?! cried Yugi backing away from the hand. I am just a peasant, what could I have that he wants?  
  
The figure did not answer, but continued to move towards Yugi. Soon the boy was backed against the stone walls of his cell. Tears began to flow from his eyes, he knew what was coming. The man gently touched the little one's cheek with his icy hands. Yugi's violet eyes rolled back in his head and he began to scream in unimaginable agony. He could feel the life-force be sucked from his body. It was if he was being touched by Death himself.  
  
You have been strong so far, little one, but I can feel your will weaken with each passing second. Tonight you will give in to us. he hissed with delight as Yugi desperate screams began to die down. Yes, little one, surrender yourself to our master. You cannot resist any longer.   
  
Slowly, the teens screaming stopped. Completely drained of energy, he fell to the floor panting for breath.  
  
Will you give yourself to our master? they all asked. A few moments pasted before the boy slowly nodded his head before loosing consciousness. The seven of them smiled triumphantly.  
  
I shall tell Master of the good news.  
=========  
  
In a vast chamber of gold leaf, candle light, and marble pillars, a young prince sat on his throne. His fingers drummed against the armrest as he impatiently awaited news from his dark servants. If it was not what he wanted to hear or people were going to die.  
  
The great doors of the throne room swung open. Without a sound, a black robed figure walked to the foot of throne and bowed.  
  
asked the prince glaring dangerously at the pathetic creature before him.  
We have succeeded, Prince Yami. answered the evil puppet. The Key of Light is now your slave. Yami's lips curled into a smile. This was what he had been waiting days to hear. The prince stood up and gestured for the servant to do the same.  
  
Where is he? I want to see my new toy.  
  
Follow me, my prince. replied the creature, his black robes flowing behind him as he began to walk.  
===============  
He is in here, master. said the servant pointing to a pair of doors. Knowing that the prince wanted to have as little contact with him as possible, he left the young man.  
  
Yami entered the lavish bedroom and scanned it over with his unforgiving crimson eyes. In the middle of the bed laid a motionless figure clothed torn, dirty clothing. Ever so slowly, the prince walk over to the sleeping form. He had always wondered what the legendary Key of Light would look like. What he saw shocked for the first time in years. The boy looked almost exactly like himself only his features were softer, more innocent. However, with his flawless pale shin, long dark lash, and petal pick lips, the prince could not help but find the child anything less than beautiful.  
  
Little Key of Light. began Yami gently stroking the boy's soft cheek. You are mine and will give me everything you have; your power, your body, your heart, and your soul.  
  
With that said, the youth bent over and kissed Yugi's lips possessively  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yes, yes, short, shot, not really well written, I know. It is late and I am just writing for fun. This is just some weird idea I had in my read that I wanted to write down. I am just passing the time away. La,la,la!  
  



End file.
